Gadot
Gadot is a temporary party member from Final Fantasy XIII, who also appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2. He is a member of the resistance group NORA under his childhood friend Snow Villiers, along with Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj, and others. Datalog A childhood friend of Snow, Gadot is one of the founding members of NORA. With his impressive frame, he sees himself as the group's shock trooper. Raised almost like a brother to Snow in a Sanctum facility, he knows the NORA leader better than anyone. Despite his often blunt comments and rough behavior, he is devoted to Snow's ideals of compassion. Appearance and Personality Gadot is a dark-skinned, muscular man with fiery hair and teal clothes. He wears a chain with the word "posse" engraved on it. His design is said to be inspired by NBA and hip-hop fashion. Gadot is brash and sometimes blunt, but overall he's friendly, caring and protective, especially of Serah. He can be temperamental and even confrontational; for example he makes two attempts to attack Noel out of distrust. He is Snow's best friend and right hand man whom he is very loyal to. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Aiding Snow and the Purgees, Gadot manages to survive when the bridge they were holding their ground on collapses. After giving Snow a scare by pointing his gun at him, Gadot joins him in acquiring rides to make their way to the rest of the team. As Snow leaves for the Pulse fal'Cie, Gadot is placed in charge of the refugees shortly before having his air craft stolen by Hope and Vanille. Gadot and the rest of NORA are not seen for the rest of the game until the party is making their way through Eden near the end of their journey. After opening a jammed door for the heroes, Gadot and the others stay behind and help the civilians as they can. Final Fantasy XIII-2 After Snow left New Bodhum to look for Lightning, Gadot assumed the de facto leadership of the group and became overprotective of Serah. Years later, along with other NORA members, he defends the village when monsters attack the town. When Noel Kreiss saves Serah and offers to take her to Lightning, Gadot lashes out at him before Serah dissuades him. Gadot, like everyone else, believes Lightning to be dead and doesn't initially trust Noel. After Noel reveals the Time Gate Gadot finally believes that he truly is from the future. Serah and Noel embark to find an artefact to activate the gate, and during their quest come across Lightning's survival knife on the beach. When Serah, Mog, and Noel prepare to leave through the time gate after having found the artefact, Gadot, Maqui, and Yuj are caught eavesdropping by Lebreau. Gadot admits then that he sharpened Lightning's knife excusing himself by saying that "she would get mad over a 'poorly maintained weapon'". Serah and Noel can return to New Bodhum any time they wish, and the first time they do so they encounter Gadot who is astonished how fast the two returned. He puts it down to time travel, where mere hours for him means that days have passed for Serah and Noel, and tells the two they are welcome back any time. When Serah is defeated in the Void Beyond she enters a Dream World composed out of her memories and wishes. A dream version of Gadot is met in this world, but after Serah begins to doubt the dream world he disappears along with every other dream inhabitant. Other Appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gadot appears in the ''Trading Card Game as part of the "Fire" set. Gallery References de:Gadot Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters